


Does It Almost Feel Like You've Been Here Before?

by callmedeanwinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Bottom Dean Winchester, Feels, Internal Conflict, M/M, Self Harming, Spoilers, Top Castiel, Top!Castiel, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:44:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1692119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmedeanwinchester/pseuds/callmedeanwinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>**************SPOILERS FROM END OF SEASON 9**************</p><p>Dean Winchester is driving alone down a long dark highway after the incident's that unfolded at the end of season 9. His memories are flooding back to haunt him, pushing on his self hatred stronger for what he has become. He's left Sammy, not wanting to end up eventually hurting his little brother. With the Mark of Cain and the First Blade at his side, he starts to give in to his temptations, all the while a concerned Castiel is trying to help him. Feelings on Deans part come to surface, and soon he finds himself in a relationship with the angel. Now, Dean is trying everything in his power to reverse what was done to him. Will he ever succeed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Highway Don't Care

**Author's Note:**

> A note from the author, with a disclaimer.
> 
> I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL OR ANY CHARACTERS WITHIN. I am just a writer who likes to do fan fiction. My muse struck me for this after seeing the season 9 finale. If you have not watched it, DO NOT READ. There is a HUGE spoiler warning. Quotes from the past were brought in for use, anything that is in '----' are thoughts in Dean's mind. I'm not sure if this will get more chapters or not. Give it a read, and throw a critique my way. Constructive criticism is appreciated.
> 
> **Also posted in a Note on my FB, fanfiction.net, and on my tumblr account of the same name**
> 
> Read, enjoy, leave a like and a comment if you want more! This is Destiel territory, so be warned.

‘Take your brother and go outside as fast as you can! Don’t look back! Now, Dean, go!”

His fathers words rang in his ears as he drove down that long dark stretch of highway with no one by his side. Had he looked at the speedometer, he’d realize he was going well over the speed limit, pushing Baby probably way harder than he should have.

Memories from his past were coming back in bits and pieces, flashes of things that had embedded into his memory long ago, and not so long ago. His mind drifted back to when he was twelve, and Sammy was eight.

'Shut up! Don’t you ever talk about mom! Ever!'

The way that so much of it was coming right back to him kept him silent as he stared off down the straight highway.

'I swear, if you ever tell dad I told you any of this, I will end you." "Promise." "First thing you have to know is…we have the coolest dad in the world. He’s a superhero." "He is?" "Yeah. Monsters are real. Dad fights em. He’s fighting them right now.'

His hand moved to where the amulet used to hang around his neck. He held his hand there, feeling the bare neck. He remembered that Christmas. Sam gave him that amulet. It wasn’t intended for him, he knew that.

Memories of hunts from the past coming to mind. The werewolf, the kitsune…. Then going to pick up Sam from school. All of the hunts while they were trying to find John. The accident… His hands rubbed the steering wheel carefully.

'Come on, Dad. You’ve got to help me. I’ve got to get better, I’ve got to get back in there. You haven’t called a soul for help, you haven’t even tried. Aren’t you going to do anything, aren’t you even going to say anything?! I’ve done everything you’ve ever asked me, everything. I’ve given everything I’ve ever had. Now you’re just going to sit there and watch me die? What the hell kind of father are you?!'

The memories that stuck in his mind from the coma after the crash. Now, it really didn’t make sense why John traded places with Dean, getting Azazel to take him instead. Dean looked to the passenger seat, then back to the road.

'Look at me, Sam. It’s not even that bad. It’s not even that bad, alright? Sammy? Sam! Listen to me. We’re going to patch you up, okay? You’ll be as good as new. I’m gonna take care of you, okay? I’m going to take care of you; I’ve got you, because that’s my job, right? Watching after my pain in the ass little brother. Sam? Sam? Sam?! Sammy?! No. No, no, no, no. Oh no come on. Oh God. SAM!'

His fingers tapped along on the steering wheel as he continued to drive. He could see headlights far behind him. He looked back to the road.

'You know, when we were little, you couldn’t have been more than five, you’d just started asking questions. How come we didn’t have a mom; Why do we always have to move around; Where’d Dad go.. when he’d take off for days at a time. I remember I begged you, quit askin’ Sammy. Man, you don’t wanna know. I just wanted you to be a kid. Just for a little while longer. I always tried to protect you, keep you safe. Dad didn’t even have to tell me. This was always my responsibility, you know. It’s like, I had one job. I had one job. And I screwed it up. I blew it. And for that I’m sorry. I guess, that’s what I do. I let down the people I love. I let Dad down, and now I guess I’m supposed to let you down too. How can I? Am I supposed to live with that? What am I supposed to do? Sammy… God.. What am I supposed to do? What am I supposed to do?'

He drove on, looking to the clock on the dashboard. 2:14am…. He looked bck to the road, exhaling a bit.

'I got a year to live, Sam. I’d like to make the most of it. So what do you say we kill some evil sons of bitches and we raise a little hell, huh?'

Dean closed his eyes a moment. He could barely believe how the past years of his life had gone. It was like some bad dream. He opened his eyes, watching the road again. He looked to his cellphone. 9 missed calls…

'Who are you?” “Castiel.” “Yeah, I figured as much. I mean what are you..” “I’m an Angel of the Lord.” “Get the hell out of here. There’s no such thing.” “This is your problem, Dean. You have no faith.'

He shivered a bit as he remembered that. Meeting Castiel. Soon after, he was trying to help Sammy. Crazy fool getting addicted to demon blood….”What a kid….” He spoke out loud for the first time since he got into the car.

His mind trailed back to that one fight. He lay on the floor, struggling in pain. “If you walk out that door, don’t you ever come back..” Sam left….

He turned on the radio, needing to distract himself.

'I don’t know if it’s being a big brother or what, but to me, you’ve always been this snot-nosed kid that I’ve had to keep on the straight and narrow. I think we both know that’s not you anymore. I mean, hell, if you’re grown up enough to find faith in me, the least I can do is return the favor. So screw destiny right in the face. I say we take the fight to them and do it our way.'

Dean suddenly heard the sirens behind him. “Shit!” he said slowing down, pulling over. The officer came along and pulled over, and Dean was back in thought, hearing Crowley again.

‘Your brother, bless his soul, is summoning me as I speak. Make a deal, bring you back. It’s exactly about what I was talking about, isn’t it? It’s all become so… expected. You have to believe me. When I suggested you can take on the mark of Cain, I didn’t know this was going to happen. Not really. I mean, I might not have told you the entire truth. But I never lied. I never lied, Dean. That’s important. It’s fundamental. But… there is one story about Cain that I might have… forgotten to tell you. Apparently, he, too, was willing to accept death, rather than becoming the killer the mark wanted him to be. So he took his own with the blade. He died. Except, as rumor has it, the mark never quite let go. You can understand why I never spoke of this. Why set hearts aflutter of mere speculation? It wasn’t until you summoned me… no, it wasn’t truly until you left that cheeseburger uneaten… that I began to let myself believe. Maybe miracles do come true. Listen to me, Dean Winchester. What you’re feeling right now - it’s not death. It’s life - a new kind of life. Open your eyes, Dean. See what I see. Feel what I feel. And let’s go take a howl at that moon.’

“Sir, I’m not going to repeat myself. Get out of the car.” The officer demanded, clearly having asked a few times already. Dean moved to get out, and the officer was quick to push him against the car. “Any idea how fast you were going?” he asked. “No fucking idea…” Dean almost growled out. The officer moved to grab the asp, raising it. Dean grabbed the officers arms, looking at the man. After a blackout of what seemed like hours Dean looked around. He shifted, moving to slip back into the car, driving again as the now mangled corpse of the cop lay on the road. Dean looked to the seat again, swallowing as he saw the blade that had been placed in his hand by Crowley.

'Angels? I don’t think so, Sam… Vampires are all the same, Sam. We have to exterminate every last one of them….. I’m not much of a praying type………..If it’s supernatural, we kill it. End of story………'

He swallowed hard as he thought back to those words, said on different occasions. He thought a little harder before looking to the road. “That’s our job….”


	2. There's No Way Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel is looking for Dean. Feels kind of ensue, but basically just build up. Major thanks to gabriel-fallen-angel of tumblr for assistance on this one.

Castiel knew he should stay out and clean up Heaven. It was entirely his fault. He just wanted to help them get back on their feet, find a good host, and return to being an Angel. Walking away from Metatron's cell, their last conversation played out in his head. 

'The Angel Tablet, arguably the most powerful instrument in the history of the universe, is in piece...to save Dean Winchester. That was your goal, right? I mean you drape yourself in the flag of Heaven but ultimately it was about saving one human, right?' 

Castiel clenched his fists and he quickened his pace down the hall.

'Well guess what, he's dead too.'

It had to be a lie. Dean couldn't die. He was Dean Winchester. There was no way he could die. 

An angel tried to stop him, Katherine maybe. He wasn't sure. He brushed past her with a word. He needed to find Dean. If he died, he would be here, in Heaven. 

'Why would an angel rescue me from Hell?'

'Good things do happen, Dean.'

Castiel knew he should stay out and clean up Heaven. It was his fault. He just wanted to help them get back on their feet, find a good host, and return to being an angel. As he walked away from Metatron's cell to get started, their last conversation played out in his head. 

'The Angel Tablet, arguably the most powerful instrument in the history of the universe, is in piece...to save Dean Winchester. That was your goal, right? I mean you drape yourself in the flag of Heaven but ultimately it was about saving on human, right?' 

Castiel clenched his fists and quickened his pace down the hall. 

'Well guess what, he's dead too.'

It had to be a lie. Dean couldn't die. He was Dean Winchester. There was no way he could die. 

An angel tried to stop him, Katherine maybe. He wasn't sure. He brushed past her without a word. He didn't look to see her fallen face. He needed to find Dean. If he died, he would be here, in Heaven. He just needed to make sure that if he was dead, at least he was happy.

They wanted him to run Heaven, but Castiel hated them seeing as a leader. Last time he was a leader, it was full of corruption and death. He had far too many emotions to be a leader. 

'I'm no leader, Hannah. I never was. I just want to be an angel.'

Why was being an angel so hard? Why couldn't he be a distant soldier like he had been? Why did he have to have of these emotions? 

He had these questions but of them had the same answer. Dean. It was always Dean. 

'Why would an angel rescue me from Hell?' 'Good things do happen, Dean.' 'Not in my existence.' He remembered the look on Dean's face. He could see the doubt and self loathing the moment he met him. Castiel had questioned at first but he understood it in the first moments of meeting him. 'What's the matter? You don't think you deserve to be saved.' 

Castiel felt his chest tighten and he shook his head at the memories, trying to dispel them. They didn't seem to want to go away though. he could feel was pain and as it worsened, he understood a sense of what could be desperation. 

'These aren't just monsters, Dean. They're Leviathan. I have a price on my head and I've been trying to stay one step ahead of them to...to keep them away from you. That's why I ran.'

Castiel kept lying to himself that of this, of what he's done wasn't about Dean, but it was. It was always about Dean. 

'You gave up an entire army for one guy.' 'I gave everything for you.' 'I killed two angels this week. Those are my brothers. I'm hunted, I rebelled, and I did it, of it, for you, and you failed. You and your brother destroyed the world, and I lost everything... for nothing.'

He always chose Dean over everything and at this moment, it felt that everything he's ever done up until this point meant nothing. He'd done more in the past few years than he did in his whole life but it didn't matter. Everything he's done, everything he gave up, everything he ever strived for was ... for nothing. Dean was dead, just like that.

'Dean and I do share a more profound bond...' 

"Castiel?" Castiel was standing in front of one of the Angel's desks in the work center, not actually remembering arriving. Everything seemed to blur together. "Castiel?" The angel, Ambriel, repeated. "What's wrong?" He asked. 

Castiel snapped out of his memories. He looked at the angel wearily. "Have any souls arrived yet?" He asked. He tried to keep his voice level but it hitched at the end. He didn't like this feeling. 

"Not yet-" 

"Someone needs to inform the reapers on how to get in. This can't go on any longer." Castiel said. His throat felt tighter and it was harder to speak, but his voice was far more steady that time. He turned and moved to leave. 

"Castiel! Where are you going?" Ambriel asked, going around the desk to follow after him. 

"Don't." Castiel said, stopping mid step. "Don't follow me. I have something I need to do." He said before he continued walking again. Ambriel halted that time, watching him leave.

'I prayed to you, Cas, every night.' 

Castiel left Heaven without another word to the angels.

He was going to go find Dean. 

"Just another miracle, Dean. For me." Castiel said to himself as he touched Earth. Dean never gave up on him. He always kept trying.

'Let me bottom line it for you. I'm not leaving here without you.'

Castiel won't leave him either.

 

~~~~~~~~

Dean drove along, slowing as Baby was running close on empty. He pulled over, looking and got out. He weighed out his options before grabbing his blade, and starting on down the road. He'd come back for her. First he needed to go get gas. As he walked along in the darkness, his mind wandered. Then, suddenly he stopped, coming to a crossroads. An internal fire started within his mind and he was seeing red. He couldn't get out of this. So many times he'd cheated death, but this time he couldn't think of a legitimate way. 

"Cas, if you can hear me, I really need some help, buddy......" he could barely speak out the words. To be so desperate that he'd call upon an angel, knowing full well nothing could be done was a thought that stuck in Dean's mind. But he had to try. He couldn't just give way, he had to try. He moved to try wiping the blood from his clothes before moving to sit in the center of the crossroads. His mind was racing, filling up with thoughts ranging from just accepting what was going on, which would take a long time, and..... 

The other options. He thought of how he could end himself. He was a demon hunter, not a demon. He could find a way, guarantee. There was no way he was invincible. That was one thing he learned in this business. Nothing is completely indestructible.

 

~~~~~~~~

 

Castiel had been on his way to the bunker when he heard the prayer. He stopped outside, an overwhelming happiness filling him. He knew Dean couldn't be dead. Dean didn't deserve to die yet. He deserved to be happy with his brother. After this, they should have a good life. Castiel couldn't ever ask anymore of them. 

But right now, Dean obviously needed his help. He went inside the bunker. "Sam!" He exclaimed as he went in, looking for the younger Winchester. Sam looked up, hearing Castiels voice. "Cas, what's going on?" He asked. "Where's Dean?" Castiel asked, approaching him with the same urgency he had when he was looking for him in Heaven. "I don't know. He took off when he woke up, I've been trying to call but I never get an answer." Sam replied. He looked around, grabbing a cell that someone had left behind. "Wanna try?" He asked.

Castiel moved to take out his own cellphone instead. He moved to call Dean. His ignored the fact that his hand shook as he rose the phone to his ear, hoping Dean would pick up. "Come on, Dean." He said. 

Sam watched, starting to pace. "He's not going to pick up, he's...." he stopped speaking when the ringing stopped. Deans voice came through on the phone. "Sammy, stop calling me, I'm doing this for your own good." he stated. His voice seemed colder and dark. His hand shook as he spoke into the phone, walking down the highway as cars passed him by.

"Dean." Castiel said, calmly. He felt his chest flutter at hearing his voice though. Dean was alive. "Where are you? It's me, Castiel." He said.

Dean froze, stopping in his tracks. He looked around. "I don't know. I just started driving, blacked out for a bit.... Killed a cop....... Car ran out of gas so now I'm walking the highway a bloody mess." he said in his usual tone. He looked for any markers. 'Salem, 20m' read one. "Apparently, I'm close to Salem."

"Just.... stay away, Cas, please." he replied, that cold tone coming back. "I don't care, Dean." Castiel said. "I'm coming there." "Castiel, I can't guarantee your safety if you come for me." he stated. "It doesn't matter." Castiel said. "I'll be there soon." He told him before going to hang up. Dean looked to the phone, hanging up. He moved to hide the First Blade, continuing toward a hotel that was just up the road. As he looked up from his phone, he saw headlights. That was the last thing in his mind before the impact, the crash, and finally, darkness.


	3. Say Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas finds Dean, and they have some interactions. Continuing off from where we last ended.

Dean had been hit by a transport. Much to his luck, being as dark as it was and this particular stretch of highway being as untraveled as it was, nothing ended up coming even close to finding the accident. The rig had been virtually destroyed, having swerved off the road after hitting the man. The driver’s last thoughts were to try and avoid, but by that time it was already too late.

  
The driver who had not been wearing his seatbelt took flying lessons, and was now smeared over the road. Dean’s body was limply laying up in a tree where he’d been knocked up into by the force of the vehicle. He gave discontent sounds, eventually finally opening his eyes and looking around. He saw the dead driver, closed his eyes and looked back up to the starry night sky.

  


 “God! Don’t do that!” Dean yelled after jumping at the sudden appearance of an Angel behind him in the bathroom as he looked in the mirror. “Hello Dean.” Castiel greeted. Dean turned around, and looked into the eyes of Castiel who was barely inches away. Dean cleared his throat. “Cas, we’ve talke about this. Personal space?” Dean stated. “My apologies.” Castiel replied, stepping back from Dean.

 

  
It was these memories that were filling Dean’s mind now as he lay up in the branches of the tree, completely knocked for a loop. Maybe he’d just stay here. Yeah, he could do that. Be a freaking tree demon for the rest of his existence. He looked to his arm. That damned mark…. No death for him seemed even close to being possible.  
  
  
“Dean.” An all too familiar voice was ringing in his ears. Dean looked down, frowning. “Go away, Crowley.” Dean muttered. “I don’t think you want that, Dean. I’ve got something here.” He stated. Cas looked up. Dean blinked, moving to sit up and looked on down to him. “I told you not to come here.” Dean said, moving to start on down toward them. Cas held the blade behind Crowley, before the King of Hell made his disappearing leave. Cas looked around, before back up to the now descending Dean.  
  
He watched as Dean stepped down onto the ground, then looking to Cas. He looked visibly busted up but at least he was healing. Well, he was really appreciative of the fact that he didn’t die from being hit by a transport on one hand, but the other, well. He was still a demon.  
  
Dean looked to Castiel for a moment. “You know… I’m having a hell of a day.” Dean stated after a moment. Castiel nodded at that, moving over toward him.  Dean stepped back, back against the tree. Castiel stopped a mere couple of inches away. Dean felt an odd fluttering sensation as he got so close.  
  
Castiel moved to catch Dean as he suddenly fell. “Dean, come on.” Castiel said, moving to start toward the town, carrying Dean.  


 

~~~~~~~

 

 

Dean woke up laying in a bed. He sat up, looking around. He rubbed his arm, moving his legs over the edge of the bed. He moved a hand to his head, rubbing slightly. He couldn’t believe that he’d managed to survive getting hit by a big rig.  
  
Dean was thinking about everything that had been going on. The continuation of everything going to hell in a hand basket, like Cas being rendered pretty much human, Metatron, the mark.  
  
He smiled after a moment. “Steve…..” he said the name. “Of all names, you choose Steve.” Dean said as Cas came back into the room. “Really?” Cas asked. “You’re going to criticize name choices now?” Dean looked over to him. “Sorry, I’m used to Cas.” Dean replied.  
  
Dean gave a light sigh. “You know, I don’t like this. At all… But, having some familiarity here, having you here… It’s refreshing.” He noted.  
  
Castiel looked over to him. “I did what I had to. I knew you’d need me here, at least someone.” Cas said as he moved to sit in a chair across from him. “Why did you run?” Cas asked.  
  
Dean closed his eyes. “I couldn’t ask Sammy to deal with this.” Dean said. “We grew up hunting and killing demons…. Things like me, what I am now. Hell, I’d kick his ass if he didn’t do what his job is and finish me off as quickly as he could.” He stated.  
  
Castiel crossed his arms. “Sam wouldn’t do that. You’re still his brother. You have control, it’s not that big of a deal.” Cas made note. Dean looked over to him. He was about to say something before Cas added in. “You’ve ran so many times in the past short while, I wonder if you knew something like this was going to happen.” He stated.  
  
Dean looked over to him. “I count as well the times you’ve left me in this time.” Cas stated. “You tried to do good here, you did. Yet, you agreed to take on the mark.  You didn’t consort to anyone other than Crowley, and for that you… Well, you deserve this.” He said, standing up.  
  
Dean looked up to him, wanting to snap at Cas, but something stopped him. Castiel held an heir of dominance as he moved over toward Dean. “Give me the blade, Dean.” He said calmly. Dean hadn’t realized it, but the past few moments, he’d had the First Blade gripped in his hand, to the side of him, edge resting on the bed.  
  
The next few moments were quick. Dean had moved to try and imbed the blade into his own chest, succeeding to burry the blade with a swift movement. Cas had jumped over, trying to wrestle the blade from his hands. Once he had, Dean looked down to his chest. He went lax as he was quickly found bound to the bed. He closed his eyes. His chest had healed over. “I should have guessed…..” Dean said in a defeated tone.  
  
Cas moved to put the blade away, before returning to Dean’s side. “It’s the Mark…. Just so you know.” He stated. “I figured.” Dean retorted. Cas moved a hand to Deans’s hair, resting. Dean paused, looking to Cas. “One bonus though…. You aren’t human now... So, you can't die on me so easily...” Castiel noted, breaking the last bit of space between them. Dean’s eyes slowly closed with Cas lips pressed against his own.


	4. Hey Brother...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, angst, and a little more delving into the relationship with Dean and Sam. Also, enter the beginning of a bit more explicit Destiel. Still no horribly explicit, but it'll do. More adventure to come in future chapters.

Dean closed his eyes as he lay on the bed. He'd been tied there going on four days now. He was still fighting against his binds every so often to try and break free. But, as Sam had even noted, a lot of salt and other objects could really immobilize a demon fairly easily. So now, here he had been, unable to sleep for days on end. Cas came in every once in a while, trying to talk some sense into him. Each time, it ended with Dean turning his head on the angel, still trying to process everything that was going on, not to mention that kiss.  
  
Dean heard the door creak open. “Cas, not right now…” he muttered. “It’s not Cas.” Sam said, moving on into the room. Dean looked back over to him. “Look, Sammy, I’m not wanting a repeat performance, so just let me be.” Dean said as he turned his head away. “I assume you mean what Cas did when he caught you burying that thing in your chest? Don’t worry, you’re my brother. You’re not a lover.” He teased. Dean gave a bit of a scowl at that. “M’not in love with Cas.” He muttered.

 

Sam moved over, sitting on the bed’s edge. “I never said you were.” He pointed out. Dean was silent at that. He looked away, simply watching the grains in the wood of the floor, following them down the boards. Sam watched Dean before sighing. “Dean, come on…. This isn’t that bad.” Sam said calmly. Dean’s jaw clenched as he looked back to him. His eyes went black as he made a sudden jerked movement, sitting up as much as he could at an angle, glaring into Sam’s eyes. “What was that? Not that bad?” he hissed. He shook his head.  
  
“Dammit Sammy, I’m a demon. DEMON. I am what we’ve dedicated our lives to hunting down and killing. I-“ Dean started before being cut off. “You were misinformed. It happens… Sure, you might not be human anymore but that doesn’t mean you have to stop being a demon hunter. You still can be. And think, you’ve got some pretty good advantages.” Sam pointed out. Dean continued to shoot him an icy cold glare. Sam patted Dean’s shoulder, moving to stand up. “You’re going to be fine.” He said, making his leave. Dean rested on the bed, closing his eyes again.  
  
After a while, Dean could hear the door again. He wasn’t going to react, and just stayed in spot, keeping his eyes shut. After a few moments, he heard the steps come to the bed, and then felt pressure on it. He opened his eyes, noticing it wasn’t the same presence Sam carried. Dean’s heart hit a weird rhythm as he looked over, seeing Cas right beside him. “Cas….. Personal space…..” he said after a moment. Cas looked down to him. “No, Dean.” He replied. Dean was taken back by that slightly, about to say something before Cas caught him again in a kiss.  
  
Dean felt a mix of angry and a fluttery feeling at that. Once Cas pulled away, Dean was about to tear him out, when he realized something. His eyes toned down from the angry blackout back to normal. His breathing was soft and deep. Cas looked him deep in the eyes, bringing his hands to the sides of Dean’s face. “You are not a bad person Dean.” Castiel said in an honest tone. “I’m not a pers-“ he was cut off by Cas’s hand slapping him across the face. Cas grabbed him by the collar, pulling him up a bit.  
  
“No, Dean. Don’t.” he said in a dark tone. Dean looked him in the eyes, not saying a peep, but giving a shiver at the dominance that the angel was giving in the moment. “Cas….” He started, his voice cracking. Castiel shook his head, moving to lay next to Dean. Dean closed his eyes as Cas moved to wrap his arms around Dean calmly. Dean kept his mind off where it had been going, before he felt another something. He opened his eyes, looking over the large wings that were also wrapping around him.

 

“Cas….” Dean said after a moment, looking to him. Castiel looked to Dean. “Yes?” he asked. Dean licked his lips before moving his head to catch Castiel’s mouth, returning the past kisses. It was calm, sweet and something in it made Dean want so much more. He breathed out a low groan before realizing Cas was moving. Before Dean knew it, Cas was between Dean’s legs, kissing him hungrily as he took over dominance. Dean shivered, writhing a bit. Cas’ hands moved to slowly explore Dean, resting on his groin. Dean shivered, bucking slightly against the hand. He clenched his fists, looking over Castiel’s stunning wings while he was below the angel.  
  
Cas started to rub and grind against Dean. Dean’s eyes fluttered shut as he started to harden against Castiel’s attentions. “Cas….” He groaned into the kiss. Cas seemed to snap into a slightly more dominant mode as he started to roughly rub on Dean. Dean mumbled out incoherent jargon as he found himself deep in pleasure from the angel. “Dean, I want you.” Castiel said, breaking the kiss, looking eye to eye with Dean. Dean panted, simply answering by catching Cas in a kiss back again. Castiel moved to start rubbing at him harder at that.  
  
“Stop teasing….” Dean groaned out. Castiel looked down to Dean, and moved to pull away. Dean gasped, making disgruntled sounds on the lack of contact. He was clearly hard, and that sight had Castiel entranced. In moments, Cas was stripped of his clothes. He undid Dean’s binds, stripping him next before moving to kiss him again. Dean kissed back, his hands moving to rub at Cas’ wings. Cas reacted in a way Dean wasn’t expecting. His movements intensified, and in moments, he found himself below Cas, legs wrapped around his angel after preparation and entrance was said and done.

 

Dean panted, hands catching in the soft feathers as he earnestly met Castiel’s lips again. The two remained in the throws of intimacy for upwards to an hour before they simply lay in each others arms, breathing heavily. Dean panted softly, looking over to Castiel as he lay beside him. He closed his eyes, moving to wrap his arms around his angel, nestling in against him. Cas moved his arms around Dean, kissing his forehead. Dean could have sworn he could have fallen asleep in Castiel’s arms. He settled on resting with him there. 


End file.
